


Lunch With an Old Friend

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster





	Lunch With an Old Friend

Missy was sitting on the park bench waiting for the Doctor. She had no clue why the Doctor wanted to see her. She had already seen the new body, and was very pleased with it. Who knew the Doctor could change genders and not screw up the process? If anyone had told her this, she wouldn't have believed them. But seeing the change with her own two eyes made her believe maybe the Doctor had taste After all.   
A moment later and the Doctor sat down beside her carrying two sodas and a metal lunchbox with some strange looking animals " What monstrosity of a thing is that? " Missy asked. "It's a lunchbox. And the things on it are supposed to be monsters, though they look very funny. It made me laugh, can you imagine what people must think of monsters? I mean honestly, it took me a moment to see how childish it is." " Dear, I think it's for children. Big scary monsters and small humans don't seem to mix, but you knew that. " "I know. But did you see the red one? It looks just like the guy that taught us the importance of watching, not doing." " You're right it does! And the blue one looks like that idiot on the planet Haril, he was a laugh. So stupid, everyone cheered when I killed him! "  
"MISSY! You didn't! How could you do that to such a jolly man?" " Jolly! He made everyone cringe with his 'jokes', i just did them a favor. " "Well, if they did want him gone, at least you were more merciful than they would have been." " Yes, I was. They would have tortured him for weeks. At least I killed him quickly. Once he tried that stupid chicken joke that everyone on every planet has some version of, I just got it over with. " "Well, we can't undo it. So, let's just have a nice lunch."  
" The big yellow " bird" reminds me of the yellow sweater your grandmother made you. Poor thing, had no idea what size you were. Everyone in school laughed at you when you wore it for picture day. You remember the one with the red trim. "  
The Doctor remembered alright. As a little boy, grandmother loved to knit sweaters. Unfortunately, she was almost blind and 18,000 years old. She did have one regeneration left, and was always saying that she was 'Saving it for a rainy day. '  
Now, she had no idea if grandmother was still waiting, or if she had used the last one up. The Doctor hoped she was still alive.   
"My Grandmother made me that sweater and she was half blind! I know it came down to my ankles, but my mother made me wear it! She said I would some day be a big boy and I would love wearing it. I do still have that sweater, and it is the warmest thing I own." Missy almost fell off the bench laughing. " Some day you'll be a big boy! That's too much! I don't think she expected you to be a BIG GIRL! Oh,ho,ho. Hehehe. " Missy just couldn't stop laughing, at least not until the Doctor said " I seem to remember you wore a cap with a little train on it, although you were much too old.  
"That was my choo-choo hat! And my mother said it looked very handsome on me." " To be fair, she had so many kids I think she got you mixed up with your little brother. " "You know, now that I think of it, you might be right. She was always mixing us up. One year, she made me a dress for my birthday. Insisted I wear it to school, thank goodness for the uniforms they made us wear. I would have been the laughing stock. " "Missy, you were the laughing stock. You had a princess bookbag and animal print underwear. Your mom was not just confused, she was off her rocker." "Hey! I'd forgotten about those. Yes, they were awful. But she did try." " How many kids did your parents have anyways? " "You know, I have no idea. All I remember is she and father were always affectionate, and she was always pregnant. Honestly, I have no idea where I fall in the order. I know I'm not the eldest, and I have no clue how many came after me. So I must fall somewhere in the middle ish? I know there were at least eighteen older ones, and the last time I was there I had twenty five younger ones. And she was expecting again! With triplets! For the fourth consecutive time! The whole place was overrun with time tots. But she was happy to see her "sweet little Choo Choo boy." Yes that's what she called me! Would you stop laughing? " Missy asked the Doctor, who was now rolling on the ground laughing. "Little Choo Choo boy!" That's a good one! " The Doctor couldn't stop laughing.   
When the laughter subsided, the Doctor opened the box and produced cheeseburgers and fries. " You remembered! The best meal ever! But the place closed down in -" "I may have taken a few trips back for this a time or two." The Doctor replied . " You mean more like ten or twenty times. Did you ever get the recipe? " "oh, yes I did!" These i brought back just for us, but I can whip up a batch of these in about three minutes. With some help from the TARDIS that is. I'm understanding cooking again, but my body and my brain don't always work. " "Like they ever did in the past? " "Low blow!"   
" I know. "These lunches are so much fun, I wish we could do this more often." The Doctor said, knowing their time was over. "I wish we could too. Next time I'll bring lunch?" Missy said . " Okay " the Doctor said, " but use the lunch box, we can talk about the other characters on it. " Both shook hands and the Doctor said "See you next month? Same time same place?" " Always, dear friend, always. "


End file.
